Starry Nights
by xxshiaznguhxx
Summary: hanyaaahh 2 storiz @ same tyme...1-shot. she await 4 da day wen her tru luv return again, so dat she ken confess her tru feelin 2 him. howeva, she iz unaware dat her best frewd has a plan dat will unite dem. but confessin 2 him is not all. dere r surprise


****

Starry Night

By: xxshiaznguhxx

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or anything that's related to it. Only this story.

****

A/N: This is my first one-shot fic. I hope you like it. It might sound familiar to some of you because it was originally name "Love This Way" but later on, I thought this story was a little dumb and less descriptive, so I decided to revise it during my spare time. Also, the song in the story was changed from Love This Way to First Love because when I revised it, I was listening to First Love, and I absolutely just love this song!!!! Some parts were changed or added, but it's better than before. If anybody wants to read the original story, email me at LBT519@cs.com or you can request it in your reviews, and I'll put it as the second chappie.

****

Summary: Okay, this story is set when Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran are 13 years old. This also happens after the train scene, but before the 2nd movie. Well, actually, let's just say that the 2nd movie never happened in this particular story. Anyways, Tomoyo invites Sakura to a restaurant to "eat." In fact, Sakura learns that there was another person meeting them. That's all I can say without giving it out. I think I already did...hehehe...oh wells

****

Notes:

"characters talking"

'characters thinking'

=character singing=

(A/N: my thoughts and notes)

okay! that's all i have to say...for now. hehehehehehehehe ^-^'

It was spring time, as pink cherry blossom petals danced around with the wind near the Kinomoto's residence. Upstairs, a young thirteen year old girl sat near her desk with the lamp turned on. Her auburn hair flowed in a pony tail past her shoulders and clips kept her bangs out of her face. Her mesmerizing emerald eyes glowed in the dark as she looked at her math book.

The girl whispered to herself, "Whitney Williamson has $30,000 she would like to invest. She has a choice of two interest-paying bond, one offering a 6% annual interest and the other paying 7.5% annual interest. She would like to earn $2100 in interest in one year. If she earns any more than $2100, she would need to pay higher rate of income tax. How much money should she invest in each bond?"

(A/N: this actually came out of my "algebra I" book...hehehe.)

The girl looked to her right, seeing the blank paper. The only thing written on it was her name: Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura sighed and whined, "How am I going to solve this problem?! I don't even get the interest thing."

A little yellow lion pushed against the desk drawer and yawned. He asked, "Daijobu desu ka? You have been up for a long time."

Sakura shook her head, slightly smiling, "Iie, Kero-chan. It's just that math doesn't make sense, that's all."

Kero rubbed his eyes. "Maybe you could get that Chinese gaki to help. He seems to know _everything_." Kero said, sarcastically.

Sakura blush at the mention of Syaoran, "Kero-chan, don't be mean like that."

"Well, if he didn't start it, I _might _have been nicer to him." Kero said, yawning again. "Gomen nasai, Sakura. Demo, I'm _soooooooo_ sleepy. Good luck with homework." Kero fluttered over to his bed and snuggled into his cardboard bed.

Sakura giggled a little at Kero's last statements. 'I'm _soooooooo_ sleepy...'

__

*flash back*

"Konnichiwa Kero-chan!" Sakura said, as she walked into her room, putting up her backpack.

Kero didn't look up from the TV, "Hello!"

"Playing video games again?" Sakura asked.

Kero didn't answer yet.

On the screen, a male voice said, "YOU WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!!!" Kero exclaimed, dancing around. "Beat this Suppi!"

*flash ends*

Sakura looked at the blank sheet of paper again, sighing.

Hours later, after she finished, Sakura changed into her green nightgown and crawled into bed. She pulled out her ponytail, brushing it out with her fingers. Then, she lightly fell back onto her soft pillows and fell asleep.

During the night, Sakura opened her eyes suddenly. Sakura laid there, looking at the ceiling. Sakura eyes stared at one corner to the next, looking at the yellow ceiling. Sakura finally got up and looked outside her window.

Outside, the skies were clear, so Sakura could easily see all the twinkling stars. Sakura opened the window and smell the fresh air that was mixed with the scent of cherry blossoms.

Sakura sighed, "I'll wait for you, Syaoran. I will. I promise."

__

*flash back*

(A/N: I'm not sure this is how it went because I never watched the CCS version...I only saw the CC version. Gomen nasai if I have it wrong.)

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran over to a male figure holding his bags. His back was facing her.

The amber-eyed boy turned around and smiled.

Sakura blushed, seeing him smile, "Syaoran-kun...I-I-I-I-uh-"

Wei smiled at Sakura and gave Syaoran a grey teddy bear.

"Sakura...here. I want you to have this." Syaoran handed her the bear. "I've named it 'Sakura' after you."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran, taking the bear from his hands.

"I'll be back, don't worry." Syaoran whispered.

"I'll wait for you." Sakura said.

*flash ends*

*next day*

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "I'm going to be late!"

Kero got out his bed, flying onto the desk to sit on. "Ne, late again?"

"Hai!" Sakura said, changing into her uniform.

"Somebody needs to get you a louder alarm clock." Kero said, smirking.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura said, sitting next to her mirror, brushing her hair.

Sakura quickly ran downstairs, taking a pancake from her dad and putting it in her mouth.

"Phye otou-san, phye oni-chan! Phi photta goh!" Sakura ran out of her house, putting her skates on near the door.

Touya smiled at Sakura. "Kaijuu..." He said, smirking.

Sakura chewed on her pancake as she quickly skated to school.

*at school*

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" A purple haired girl greeted, smiling.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! Am I late?" Sakura asked, taking her shoes off and putting different shoes on.

"Iie, you're just on time. Woke up late?" Tomoyo asked, smiling.

"Hoe..." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sakura-chan, meet me at my house after school, ne?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Hoe?" Sakura said, confused. "Uh, hai..."

*after school*

Sakura put on her skates and skated over to her house. On the way, Sakura looked at the beautiful cherry blossom trees and their petals danced all around her.

"Kawaii..." Sakura said in awe.

*ding dong*

Sakura stood near the door, when Tomoyo suddenly opened the door and pulled Sakura in.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

Tomoyo pulled Sakura's hand, leading her to her big studio near her room.

"Sit here, Sakura-chan. I've got something for you to try on." Tomoyo said, excited.

"Hoeeee...Tomoyo wants me to try another one of her costumes."

Tomoyo came back in a flash with a complete outfit. "Here, I want you to try this on."

"Demo-"

"Go on!" Tomoyo said, pushing Sakura towards the bathroom.

Sakura stood in the bathroom, knowing that she can't come out until she tried on the outfit. Everytime Sakura tried to resist, Tomoyo always did what she just did right now. Push Sakura into the bathroom and stand next the door. Sakura sighed and looked at the outfit. Usually, Tomoyo made unique and sometimes bizarre outfits for Sakura to wear when capturing a card. However, this time, Sakura was going to try on a formal outfit. When Sakura came out, she was blinded with multiple flashes.

Sakura covered her eyes, "Tomoyo-chan!"

"Kawaii Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was wearing a one-sleeved black shirt with ripples along the collar. The shirt had small cherry blossom flowers printed on the shirt. Sakura had on a black skirt that went down to about above her knees. There was a small slit on each side of the skirt. She was wearing black high-heeled strap shoes and it came with a small black purse.

"Sakura, let's go to that new restaurant downtown." Tomoyo said.

"I have to call otou-san first." Sakura said, walking carefully to the phone so that she doesn't trip.

*ring ring*

"Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto's residence." A male voice said.

"Oni-chan?"

"Kaijuu, what do you want? Are you in trouble?"

"I'm not a KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled into the receiver.

Touya pulled the phone away from his ear. "Mou, you didn't have to shout."

"Oni-chan, tell otou-san that I'm going to eat with Tomoyo-chan and won't be home until late, okay?"

"Hmmm........"

"Oni-chan!"

"Hai! Hai! I'll tell him." Touya said.

"Ja ne!"

Sakura sighed, "Okay, let's go Tomoyo."

Tomoyo clapped. "Subarashi! I have to change first!" Tomoyo squealed, running to her bedroom.

"Hoe..." Sakura sweat dropped.

Tomoyo came out in a few minutes, wearing a lilac v-neck shirt with very short sleeves and a black skirt like Sakura's. Tomoyo wore black flip-flops and had a small, black purse.

"How come you get to wear flip-flops?" Sakura asked.

"Because, heels look so KAWAII in Sakura-chan!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hoe..." Sakura said, sweat-dropping.

(A/N: between flip-flops and high-heels, I'll wear flip-flops on any day! hehehehe)

Tomoyo and Sakura walked out of the big house, walking towards the long, black limo. Tomoyo opened the door for Sakura and let her in first. In the limo was a small screen TV in the left, sitting on a VCR/DVD player. To the right was a small refrigerator with drinks in it. On both sides were leather chairs to sit on.

"Hoe...it's so big..." Sakura said, sitting down.

Tomoyo smiled, "Hai!" Tomoyo sat across from Sakura.

On their way to restaurant, Tomoyo asked, "Sakura-chan, want anything to drink?"

"Iie, that's okay." Sakura said.

Tomoyo said, "Okay."

*at restaurant*

Tomoyo said to the person at the desk, "We have reservations for three, under the name Daidouji."

(A/N: gomen nasai! I don't remember what the person called that stands at the podium thing...hehehe)

"Three? Ne, Tomoyo-chan, who's the third person?"

Tomoyo mischievously smiled, "You'll see..."

Sakura tilted her head, "Hoe?"

The person at the desk checked her book and said, "Ah, Daidouji, table 38. This way."

The person led Tomoyo and Sakura towards a small, round table with two candles in the middle and a flower arrangement in between the candles. There were three chairs, which of one was already occupied. The person sitting in the chair had his back facing Tomoyo and Sakura. He was wearing a forest green shirt and black pants. Sakura started blushing, noticing the familiar aura and messy chestnut hair.

"Tomoyo-chan! Is that..." Sakura started whispering.

The male person turned around slowly, noticing the strong aura coming from behind. Sakura met with another pairs of amber eyes staring at her.

"Sy-Syaoran-kun?"

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!" They both shouted.

"Subarashi!!! KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN and Bishonen Li-kun!"

Everybody in the restaurant looked at starry-eyed Tomoyo, blushing Sakura, and blushing Syaoran, wondering what all the racket was. Someone signaled the three to lower their voices, and they sat down. Sakura was sitting next to Syaoran and Tomoyo was sitting across from them.

Tomoyo put her purse down, one end facing Sakura and Syaoran.

The waitress came by, asking, "What would you like to order?" The waitress handed out menus.

"Uh...Water would be fine." Syaoran said.

Tomoyo said, "Li-kun, eat something."

Syaoran said, "Uh...pho dat biet would be okay." (A/N: pho dat biet is a noodle that I love to eat. It has everything in it. It's uh Vietnamese.)

Sakura said, "Pho bo and water would be fine." (Pho bo has meatballs and...uh...meat. hehehe)

"I'll have the same as her." Tomoyo said, giving the three menus to the waitress.

(A/N: gomen nasai if this is too Vietnamese but I can't think of anything else. Plus, I'm so in the mood to eat pho right now!)

After waiting a little, a waiter came by with three plates. He put them on an empty table nearby, picking up the hot bowls one at a time. He then put a bowl of pho bo next to Tomoyo and Sakura. Then, he put pho dat biet next to Syaoran. Walking back, he put three glasses of water on the table.

While eating, Tomoyo asked, "Sakura-chan, did you know that there's a karaoke here?"

Sakura swallowed on her pho and said, "Really? That's sounds like fun."

"Oh really?" Tomoyo said, her eyes glistening.

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

During that time, Syaoran tried his best avoiding eye contact with Sakura, so that she wouldn't see his red face.

Seconds later, Tomoyo got up and said, "I need to...go to the bathroom."

Sakura said, "Wait! Tomoyo-chan, don't you need your purse?"

"Iie, that's okay." Tomoyo said, shaking her head.

*seconds later of silence...hehehehe*

Sakura blushed, facing Syaoran, "When did you come back?"

Syaoran slowly turned around, "Last night, Tomoyo invited me to come back. She said that she had something important to tell me and had to tell me in person. She also invited me to the restaurant to talk about it. I-I didn't know that you were coming, too."

"Oh..." Sakura said.

Minutes later, Tomoyo came back, smiling.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you want to try out the karaoke right now?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura said, "I...uh...guess so." Sakura put her chopsticks down.

Tomoyo said, "I already pick the song out for you. All you have to do is stand up on that stage *points to the stage*, look at the little TV screen, and sing."

"Okay..." Sakura said, putting her purse down and walking towards the little stage.

On the stage were multi-colored lights focusing on Sakura's every movement. There was also a small stool for Sakura to sit on. Sakura took the microphone, as lights in the restaurant started to fade.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's sparkling eyes and Syaoran's blushing face. 'Good thing Tomoyo didn't bring her video camera.'

Sakura looked at the little TV as a piano in the background started playing in the background.

(A/N: I definitely have a soft spot for pianos...)

Sakura whispered, "Oh no, no, no. Oh no, no, yeah."

=Saigo no KISU wa

TABAKO no flavor ga shita

Nigakute setsunai kaori=

Sakura sang a little louder as Tomoyo pick up her purse, facing it towards Sakura.

=Ashita no imagoro niwa

Anata wa doki ni irun darou

Dare wo omotterun darou=

Syaoran started blushing at the next lyrics Sakura sang. Sakura started noticing why Tomoyo pick this song, as she started blushing too.

=You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made=

Sakura paused a little, letting the sound of the piano float around the restaurant. Sakura leaned on the microphone, looking down. Then, when the song started up beating, Sakura sang again, softly.

=Tachidomaru jikan ga

Ugokidasou to shiteru

Wasuretakunai koto bakari=

Sakura starting singing louder.

=Ashita no imagoro niwa

Watashi wa kitto naiteru

Anata wo omotterun darou=

Syaoran gulped, growing beat red. Tomoyo smiled, thinking 'Subarashi!!!' Tomoyo had her purse on, slowly turning left to right.

=You will always be inside my heart

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made=

=You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever=

Sakura sang, "Now...and forever."

As Sakura stepped down, lights came on in the restaurant and everybody clapped for Sakura. Then, another person got up on the stage and sang too.

Meanwhile, Syaoran quickly faced the other way, hiding his now tomato face.

Tomoyo quickly put her purse down, facing it to the two again.

Tomoyo smiled happily as she raised her hand, "Check please."

After paying for the check, the waitress gave each of them a complimentary fortune cookie.

Tomoyo's read: You will have good luck in fulfilling your dreams.

Sakura's read: Expect something good in the future.

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged each other's fortune, reading it.

Tomoyo asked, "Ne, Li-kun, what does yours say?"

"Uh..." Syaoran said, growing redder each second.

Sakura noticed this and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran's face grew redder to the point when it couldn't get redder. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore, so he ran out of the restaurant.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said, taking her purse and running after him.

Tomoyo sort of ran after them, but stopped after awhile. Tomoyo rubbed her hands together, 'It's working!!! Subarashi!!!' Tomoyo walked the opposite direction, knowing where Syaoran would have stopped.

Syaoran continued running, hearing Sakura's voice calling out to him. Syaoran didn't pay attention to where he was going, he just continued running, until he found himself in Penguin Park. Syaoran quickly jumped into a tree before Sakura saw him.

Sakura stopped abruptly, noticing that Syaoran was out of sight. "Syaoran-kun!"

Sakura stood in the middle of the park, completely still and her eyes were closed. The wind blew softly on her face, as she focused on Syaoran's aura. She slowly walked towards the tree Syaoran was sitting in. Sakura slowly opened her eyes again and looked up, seeing a shadowed figure in the tree.

Sakura climbed up the tree, keeping her eyes on Syaoran. When she was up, she sat next to Syaoran.

"Why did you run? You made me worry." Sakura said, looking at Syaoran and holding her hands together in her lap.

Syaoran was glad that it was getting dark because it hid his blushing face. "I-uh-"

Sakura looked forward at the setting sun. "Do you remember when we were 11, and I was crying by the swing sets?"

"Uh...Hai." Syaoran said.

"I was crying because Yukito-san told me that he wasn't the one for me."

Syaoran smiled and nodded.

"Do you remember what you told me?" Sakura said, facing Syaoran.

Syaoran blushed, "Uh-"

"You told me that you understood how I felt and said that one day I will find my number 1." Sakura said, looking at the sun again.

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, looked at Sakura.

Sakura continued looking at the sun, "Hai?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and softly said, "A-A-Ashiteru, Sakura-chan."

Sakura slowly faced Syaoran, looking into his ember eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, sensing a reject.

"Hai?" Sakura asked, not believing what Syaoran said just now.

Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes, sure that Sakura would reject him. Syaoran looked down, frowning.

Syaoran started climbing down, when Sakura stopped him and said, "Don't go."

Syaoran stopped and climbed back up, sitting next to Sakura again. Sakura blushed, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"A-Ashiteru, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran gently lifted up Sakura's chin with his hand and looked deep into her eyes. As they looked into each others eyes, they got closer and closer.

Right when Syaoran was about to kiss Sakura, she said, "Wait, Syaoran-kun. Stop."

"What is it? Is it-"

"It's not you. It's just-" Sakura began.

Syaoran looked sad, waiting for Sakura's answer.

Sakura continued, smiling, "You're...sitting on my purse."

Syaoran looked down, noticing the little black strap sticking out.

"G-Gomen Saku-"

Syaoran was abruptly stopped when soft, pink lips met his. Syaoran looked at Sakura for a little before closing his eyes. Syaoran held Sakura's face closer towards him, while Sakura ran her hand through his messy chestnut hair. They continued kissing until they stop, out of breath. Sakura leaned on one of the branches, looking at the now starry sky.

When a shooting star passed by, Sakura whispered, "Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight." Sakura whispered something under her breathe, smiling at Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled, "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Sakura answered, smiling.

Sakura leaned on Syaoran, while Syaoran's chin was on her head. Syaoran sighed, breathing in the cherry scent coming from Sakura's hair. At some point, they both fell asleep.

*early morning*

Syaoran yawned a little, noticing that he was still in the tree with Sakura leaning on him, still asleep.

When Syaoran saw the sun rising, he slowly shook Sakura awake, "Sakura-chan, look."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, still half-asleep.

All the colors known to mankind seemed to intertwined in the sky. The sun was in the middle hidden behind some puffy, white clouds, rising above them, waking everybody. The sun was a bright, yellow ball, rays shining on everything.

Syaoran looked at Sakura's angelic face glowing from the sun's rays. Her eyes were a bright green, glowing and sparkling. Sakura, now fully awake, looked up at Syaoran, smiling.

Syaoran bent down, kissing Sakura on the forehead, "Good morning."

Sakura giggled, "Ohayo."

Syaoran put his arms around Sakura's waist, hugging her. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran got down first. Then, he put his hands around Sakura's waist, helping her get down.

As they walked out of the park, Sakura asked, "Syaoran, what did it say on your fortune cookie?"

Syaoran blushed, taking out the small piece of paper stuffed in his pocket.

After Syaoran handed it to Sakura, she read aloud, " 'True love will find its way to you.' I guess our fortune cookies turned out true." Sakura gave Syaoran hers.

Syaoran blushed at the words it said on Sakura's fortune.

Sakura said, "I wished to be with you."

"Nani?"

"My wish on the star was to be with you forever."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, smiling. Then, he lifted her chin to give her a kiss on her lips. After kissing, Syaoran put his arm around her waist, walking with Sakura.

While they walked, a raven haired girl followed quietly around in the bushes.

*at Kinomoto's residence*

Syaoran held Sakura's hand, looking deeply at her. As he got closer and closer to give her a kiss, the door suddenly opened.

"Kaijuu! Where have you been all night!!!!!" Touya yelled, frowning.

"Sakura not a kaijuu!" Sakura said, letting go of Syaoran's hand to kick Touya in the shin.

"OWW!!!!" Touya held his leg. Then, he glared at Syaoran, "What is HE doing here?"

"He was walking me home." Sakura said, frowning.

Touya fumed, "NANI?!?!?!?"

Syaoran glared at Touya and turned his gaze towards Sakura. His eyes soften as he quickly gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.

Touya grew red from anger, "That CHINESE GAKI!!! Who does HE think he IS?!?!? THINKING that HE can just KISS MY SISTER like THAT in front of ME?!?!?!"

Touya got ready to charge at Syaoran, when Sakura yelled, "Oni-chan!!!"

Fujitaka, knowing what was going on, said from the kitchen, "Touya, leave him alone."

Touya grunted, glaring at Syaoran. Then, he turned around walking towards the kitchen to help Fujitaka.

Syaoran continued glaring Touya until he disappeared from his sight. Sakura glared at Touya a little, then looked at Syaoran smiling.

"Ja ne, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, waving.

"Ah, Ja ne Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, smiling.

Sakura walked into the house, heading to the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen, she paused in front of Touya. Then, she frowned and kicked him in the shin. Sakura gave an innocent smile to Touya and walked upstairs to her room.

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Touya jumped around, holding his leg.

Fujitaka shook his head, smiling.

"Konnichiwa Kero!" Sakura said, putting her purse on the desk. "Hoe?"

"Sakura-chan! Where have you been all night?" Kero asked, sitting on her bed with his arms folded.

"Uhhhhh..." Sakura started, blushing.

"Sakura! There's something in the mail for you!" Fujitaka shouted from downstairs.

Sakura sighed, happy that she was interrupted.

"I'm coming!" Sakura said, changing into different clothes.

*later*

Sakura came downstairs, wearing an orange, short-sleeved shirt, brown shorts, and white socks.

"Oni-chan, where's my mail?" Sakura asked, seeing him in the living room.

Touya gave her a box with Sakura's name on it. When Sakura opened it, there was a video in it with a label that said, "**Starry Night**."

"What is it?" Touya asked.

"It looks like a movie." Sakura replied slowly, putting the tape in the VCR.

Touya and Sakura sat on the couch to watch the movie. Before it began, Fujitaka joined them.

Tomoyo stood in the middle of their screen, smiling. She had her eyes closed and was waving her finger back and forth, "Sakura-chan, I KNOW what you did last night."

"Hoeeee..." Sakura said, blushing.

(A/N: I KNOW what you did last summer!!!!! teeheehee ^-^)

"I knew that something was going to happen last night, and so, I brought my camera. That's right. You didn't know I brought it with me, didn't you? Well, I did. Let's see what happened."

The scene switched to where Sakura was sitting next to Syaoran in the restaurant.

Sakura was blushing as she turned her head to Syaoran, "When did you come back?"

"Why is kaijuu blushing?" Touya asked, looking at his little sister's red face.

Syaoran slowly turned around, "Last night, Tomoyo invited me to come back. She said that she had something important to tell me and had to tell me in person. She also invited me to the restaurant to talk about it. I didn't know that you were coming, too."

"Oh..." Sakura said.

The scene changes back to Tomoyo. "Well, I guess nothing happened there, but what about later?"

The scene changed to where Sakura was singing on stage. It was moving back and forth, letting Sakura see herself blushing while she was singing, and Syaoran looking at her beet red.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo's read: You will have good luck in fulfilling your dreams.

Sakura's read: Expect something good in the future.

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged each other's fortune, reading it.

Tomoyo asked, "Ne, Li-kun, what does yours say?"

"Uh..." Syaoran said, growing redder each second.

Sakura noticed this and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran's face grew redder to the point when it couldn't get redder. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore, so he ran out of the restaurant.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said, taking her purse and running after him.

The scene changed back to Tomoyo, "Teeheehee...Sakura, did your fortune cookie come true? Mine did."

The scene changes to the part where Sakura and Syaoran was sitting in a tree...

"HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted. Sakura quickly grabbed the remote control, turning the TV off.

"Sakura, why did you turn that off?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yeah, does KAIJUU have something to hide?" Touya asked, smirking.

"N-N-No." Sakura said, blushing.

Touya smirked again, "Alright then, turn it back on."

Sakura sighed, turning it back on.

__

Syaoran was abruptly stopped when soft, pink lips met his. Syaoran looked at Sakura for a little before closing his eyes. Syaoran held Sakura's face closer towards him, while Sakura ran her hand through his messy chestnut hair. They continued kissing until they stop, out of breath.

Touya covered his mouth, eyes widening. Then, "NANI!!!! SAKURA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING THAT CHINESE GAKI!?!?!?!?!?!?? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!" Touya started standing up when Fujitaka told him, "Touya, sit down."

Touya slowly sat down, looking at Sakura.

Sakura was still covering her ears from his shouting.

__

"Ohohohohohoho!!!" Tomoyo laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When a shooting star passed by, Sakura whispered, "Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight." Sakura whispered something under her breathe, smiling at Syaoran.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura said, "I wished to be with you."

"Nani?"

"My wish on the star was to be with you forever."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo stood in the middle of the screen again, starry-eyed.

"KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN AND BISHONEN SYAORAN!!!!!!!!"

Tomoyo got closed to the screen and said, "I guess my fortune cookie really did come true!!! Finally, Sakura and Syaoran are together!"

"Credits for this KAWAII movie goes to my mom for providing me with the portable camera, my driver for driving me to the restaurant, and of course, THE KAWAII S+S COUPLE!!!! Without you two or YOU, Sakura, this movie wouldn't be the best ever!!!"

"Demo, I wonder, what going to happen if TOUYA finds out. Touya, I KNOW you're watching this. Come here, I have something to tell you." Tomoyo said, motioning Touya to come closer.

Touya sweat-dropped, trying to figure out how Tomoyo knew.

__

"I just know, now, come here." Tomoyo said, beckoning to him again.

Touya shrugged and moved closer to the screen.

__

Tomoyo whispered, "You and I both know that those two are destined for each other. So, please give them a break. If you don't..." Tomoyo whispered something very quietly to Touya, making him shocked.

"GAH! HOW DID SHE KNOW?!?!?!?" Touya said, falling backwards onto his butt.

"Nani? What did Tomoyo say, oni-chan?" Sakura asked.

Touya got up, quickly sitting back on the couch. He quickly answered, "Nothing."

__

Tomoyo giggled on the screen and waved, "Ja ne!"

Sakura turned the TV off, all three of them sweat-dropping.

"Okay..." Touya said.

Sakura eject the tape and walked to her room.

Before leaving, she kicked Touya in the shin AGAIN.

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! What was THAT for?" Touya asked, holding his injured right leg.

"For calling me kaijuu earlier." Sakura said, pouting. Sakura walked into her room.

"That is the second time she kicked me in the leg!" Touya shouted.

"Third." Fujitaka said, smiling.

"GAH!" Touya shouted.

Meanwhile...

"Wei, was there anything in the mail today?" Syaoran asked.

Wei handed Syaoran a package, "Master Li, this is the only mail."

"Arigatou." Syaoran said.

Syaoran opened the box, revealing a tape inside that said, "**Starry Night**."

A/N: teeheehee....So what do you think? I know, this has GOT to be the longest one-shot fic you ever read...or maybe not. I don't know .Oh wells. Like I said earlier, if you want, you can read the original story, but I'm warning you, it sucks!!!!! ja ne!


End file.
